Fleeting Thoughts of the Heart
by maybethedreamisdreamingus
Summary: A collection of one shot romances
1. It Isn't Like You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: IMPORTANT: This is a collection of short one-shots, all of which are separate fics and entirely unrelated. Also when writing this particular fic I forgot that Sirius and Tonks are actually 3rd cousins ... lets ignore that for a moment, in this fic they are not in any way related.

ALSO IMPORTANT: All of these fics are set in Grimmauld Place at the beginning of book five.

Fleeting Thoughts of the Heart

It Isn't Like You

Nymphadora Tonks stood in front of the mirror, trying to make a decision. There was a knock the door, Sirius poked his head in "lunch is downstairs, and would advise you to have plenty, your going to need all the energy you posses to survive Serveus' report at the meeting this afternoon" Tonks didn't really seem to be listening, she was still staring into the mirror, biting her lip "what's your favourite colour?"

"White" Sirius told her, trying to figure out what that had to do with anything "yeah..." Tonks murmured "that could work" a second later her hair was waist-length and a bright, glowing white "I don't know if it's really me, but it's very different" a small smile came across Sirius' face "it looks beautiful" he said. Tonks gave him a sharp look, feeling slightly disorientated by the sudden honesty in his words. Sirius looked a bit surprised himself, he had only meant it as a passing comment, but emotion had come unheralded into the sentiment. The way she was looking at him began to make him feel uncomfortable, it was a deep searching look, as if she was trying to read his soul "stop that" he said "what?" Tonks asked

"Looking so serious, it isn't like you"

"You stop doing that"

"What?"

"Smiling, it isn't like you"


	2. The Kiss

Disclaimer: insert usual "i didn't do it" here

Fleeting Thoughts of the Heart

The Kiss

Harry was toying with the ends of Ginny's fiery locks "I'm awake" she informed him, without opening her eyes "well it was quiet for a moment" Harry sighed. Still not opening her eyes, Ginny hit him with a pillow, he would have hit her back but Ginny knew how to charm the pillows so that they would all attack him, a useful little incantation Harry suspected she had learned from her brother who had been known to cause snowballs to attack innocent teachers. Instead he went back to arranging her hair on the pillow, bright reddish orange standing out in a halo around her head, making her look like a lion, or the sun. Finally, she opened her eyes "Ron's gonna kill you"

"Why is that?"

"You know exactly why"

"He was always fine with you liking me"

"That's because he thought he could trust you not to steal his sisters innocence" she giggled "I didn't steal anything!" Harry protested "and since when were you _ever_innocent?" Ginny giggled harder "he's still gonna kill you"

"Probably. But it's worth it to be with you"

"Aww, that's so sweet"

"Oh shut up"

"Make me!"

"Easily"

"Oh rea-"

Her words were cut off as he kissed her, she pulled away for a moment "fine" she said "you win this round" and pulled him back into the kiss.


	3. Coffee

Disclaimer: I own nothing bla bla bla.

Fleeting Thoughts of the Heart

Coffee

Ron woke up in the middle of the night and stared at the ceiling. He had been doing this a lot lately, most likely it was stress, being one of the few people who actually realised that a war had just begun could be quite a stressful situation after all. Sick of staring at the ceiling he crept out of bed and down the stairs.

Hermione stood in front of the cupboard, she wasn't hungry, but it was three in the morning and she still wasn't anywhere near sleep. So she gave up and came into kitchen to poke around the cupboard and waste a bit more time until morning.

Ron wandered into the kitchen in maroon pajamas "you awake too" he greeted Hermione "haven't slept yet and I've never been more bored" she answered "coffee?" she asked, tapping the kettle with her wand "or are you still clinging to the feint hope you might get back to sleep tonight?"

"I'll have a coffee"

The kettle began to whistle, the shrill sound piercingly bright in the silent house. Hermione jumped and rapped it sharply with her wand again, calming the jet of steam shooting from the spout.

They sat across the table from each other, hands wrapped around the hot mugs "you know why we can't sleep" said Hermione suddenly "fear" Ron didn't need to say anything, she knew exactly what he was feeling because she was going through exactly the same thing as him, only she knew how to put it into words "fear because we could die tomorrow, and thats always been the case, it's just that now it's even more likely"

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"No, not really"

You know what I don't get, most people who have that hanging over their heads are suddenly overwhelmed by how amazing life is. But to me it's just the same, except that any day now all the people I care about might die"

They both sipped at their coffee "it's not really fair is it?" said Hermione, Ron just drank more coffee, she was right, but there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it, that's why everyone was pretending it wasn't really true. They both looked at each other, a sudden connection ran between their eyes, a perfect understanding of each others thoughts and feelings.

The remaining coffee in their cups lay forgotten until daybreak.


	4. Daydream

usual disclaimer here

Fleeting Thoughts of the Heart

Daydream

Ginny lay flat out on the floor in the hallway, work on removing doxys from their various hide outs in the hall had ceased momentarily when Ron had received a rather vicious bite from a silver statue of a snake. Molly left the hall to find the first aid kit, Ron followed her nursing his bitten hand. Seeing their chance the twins grabbed the bucket of black doxy eggs and disapparated, presumably upstairs to where ever they operated the skiving snackbox experiments "you've gotta hand it to them" said Sirius "they've pocketed most of the venomous creatures we've found so far and without Molly noticing a thing" mumbled agreements came from Hermione and Harry who were both slumped on the floor with their backs against the wall. Sirius went to sit down on a small stool, but it growled at him fiercely so he sank down next to Ginny's sprawled figure instead.

As Ginny looked at him she felt that fluttering giggly sensation particular to one form of liking someone, commonly know as a crush. She closed her eyes 'not a chance' she told herself 'I thought that crush on Harry was pointless but at least he's vaguely attainable, in case you haven't noticed Sirius is a teensy bit older then you' Ginny decided to ignore that evil part of her brain that likes to remind her of reality and listened to Sirius' voice, he was arguing with Hermione about Kreacher again "have you even tried to be nice to him?" Hermione was saying

"No, and I don't intend to"

"Well no wonder he's so resentful towards you"

"He's resentful of the world. He hates everyone"

"Only because everyone hates him, if you were just a little kinder"

Ginny thought that Sirius was right about Kreacher, the elf was pure evil. The argument ended finally when neither party could summon the energy to continue, they lapsed into silence for a moment until Sirius said "she's asleep"

"Are you sure she's not dead?" came Harry's voice. It took all of Ginny's willpower not to burst out laughing. She could feel Sirius' face near hers as he pretended to check whether or not she was still breathing. Suddenly Ginny wondered what would happen it she just kissed him, kissed him right then, The evil voice of common sense told her how absolutely stupid the idea was, but she still wanted to dwell on the daydream a while longer.

Ginny heard a door open and some one come into the hall "Molly" Sirius said cheerfully "we think you daughter may be dead"

"Dead or alive she still has to get back to work, I want to get started on those portraits this afternoon" Ginny didn't move, hoping that if she feigned sleep she could linger in the daydream of a perfect kiss for a bit longer, but Sirius couldn't be fooled quite that easily "Ginny, it you were any good at pretending to be asleep you would know that you never smile when your asleep" Ginny giggled and opened her eyes. Sirius stood over her with his hand out stretched. Ginny took it and laughed as he pulled her up "pray tell, what is so very funny?" he asked. Ginny didn't answer, but with sudden daring (and a glance to make sure that her mother was fully occupied with the doxys) she kissed him on the cheek. Immediately she regretted it and feared what his reaction might be, but Sirius merely shook his head and muttered "strange child" before going back to work.


End file.
